


For what you got I got all you need

by DisenchantedHalo (Morgawse)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 02:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17879495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgawse/pseuds/DisenchantedHalo
Summary: No one but Gerard can tell when something is bothering Mikey, but then again no one else can fix things for Mikey like Gerard can. So when he spots that his baby brother is upset, of course Gerard's going to do something about it.





	For what you got I got all you need

**Author's Note:**

> So up front, this is Waycest. Don't like, don't read and please don't comment. This is my first time writing this and most likely my last, but never say never eh?
> 
> Here's the thing, the reason why I decided to write this. I heard a week or so ago about someone being bullied and shamed for liking Waycest. No, Waycest wouldn't be my first choice of reading, but then again some of what I go for isn't the sweetest, fluffiest, friendliest stories out there. I also don't believe that behaviour like that is what this community should be about. If we are hear reading real person fanfiction, it's kind of weird and shady in the first place, let alone any of the other kinks and strange AUs that we read and write on here. So live and let live! What floats your boat, floats your boat.
> 
> I promised that person that they would get acceptance and support from me, so this is a little show of solidarity for a fellow reader and writer of fanfiction. I am not going to gift it to them on here, after what they went through that would not be fair, but I hope that with the tags, they might just give it a read.
> 
> Preaching over! I hope that for those of you that this is a ship, I did it justice.
> 
> I think I got all the typos and errors. If not, apologies.

Mikey was sitting cross-legged on an amp, his usual inscrutable expression firmly in place. To almost everyone, even Ray, Frank, Bob and Brain it appeared that nothing was troubling Mikey. But Gerard knew different. Of course, he did, he was Mikey’s big brother. 

Vaulting back onto the stage, Gerard began to saunter across it towards his brother, making it look for all the world like he was not concerned about Mikey. But he was. Call it brotherly intuition.

“What’s up?”

“Nothing.” Mikey’s lips hardly moved, as he continued to stare out across the venue. 

Gerard placed a hand on Mikey’s shoulder. 

“Come on, Mikes, don’t do this. You know you can’t hide this shit from me. Mikey Poker Face Way can fool everybody else, make them think that nothing gets to you, but I know different. You know I know all the subtle tells the rest of them miss.”

There was an almost imperceptible shake underneath Gerard’s hands. An emotion flashed across Mikey’s face, so fast and so subtle that even Gerard would have missed it, if he did not already know something was eating away at Mikey.

“It’s nothing, honestly, Gee. Stop fussing and do whatever it is you disappear to do before a gig.” Mikey uncrossed his legs and made to get off the amp.

“Gee!” Frank yelled from the side of the stage. “I need a smoke, but my bitch of a lighter’s finally given up the ghost. Can I borrow yours?”

Gerard fumbled around in his jeans pocket for the lighter; no mean feat given how tight they were. With a little wiggling, huffing, and a couple of choice expletives, he finally retrieved it before turning away from Mikey to throw it to Frank. 

Silently he cursed Frank, because now Mikey had the chance to escape and he would have to start the questioning process all over again. If Mikey stewed until the show, Gerard figured that things would not go well. Mikey would not just flow with them if they wanted to change things up and his timing would be off, not so badly that most of the audience would hear it, but enough that they would not sound right to those who knew about these things. He could not have that happen. Bert was going to be watching them tonight. He would know that the band was not as tight as they should have been, and Gerard wanted to make the right impression on his new friend. 

For a split second, Gerard considered letting Mikey get away with it and seeing if Bert could get there any earlier. If the party had already started, so to speak, before MCR took the stage, then neither Gerard nor Bert would give a shit how perfect a show they put on tonight. 

No. No. No. What kind of asshole puts friends above their brother. Mikey’s well-being was more important than someone to get high and shitfaced with, even if that someone was as cute looking as Bert. 

So, Gerard hoofed it off the stage in a quest for the most out of the way spot anyone could find in the venue, because that’s where Mikey would have holed up now he knew that his big brother was on the case. Gerard might also have swung by the bus to pick up his emergency supply of vodka, but that was totally coincidental.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half-hour tour of the venue later and still no Mikey. God he wished he had not taught his brother how to play hide and seek. Mikey had almost perfected the art. Gerard knew it was pointless texting Mikey, he would not answer. If Mikey had left the venue, then Gerard had little hope of finding him, but there was one place left that he had not searched yet. Honestly, Gerard was avoiding it. Gerard avoided going under the stage. It held bad memories of one of his freakouts where he had refused to come out on stage and almost cost them the gig. This was were the vodka came in handy - just the one mouthful to steady the jitters.

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Gerard had called it right. There in the semi-dark, back resting against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest, sat Mikey Way. His right hand clutched a large bottle, probably alcohol of some description.

As Gerard got closer, he swore he could hear a sniffle. Was that? Yes, it was. Gerard watched as Mikey pushed a hand behind his glasses, rubbing at his eyes and then wiping the same hand under his nose, before bringing the bottle to his lips with his other hand and gulping down the liquid. 

“Aww, Mikes! Sugar, what is it?” Gerard drew in closer until he was crouching down in front of his brother, one hand resting on Mikey’s knees.

Mikey shook his head, a couple of tears trickling down his face. His top teeth were biting into his bottom lip to keep himself from sobbing.

Gerard shuffled around until he was seated next to Mikey, pulled his brother’s head down onto his shoulder then wrapped his arm around Mikey’s waist. “I can’t fix what I don’t know about, Mikes. Tell me, please?”

“It...it...it’s Pete. He dumped me. He...he...said that...that I was just a...a...fling. He...he...he loves Patrick. He won’t ever consider leaving him, and...and…”

“Shush. It’s ok. You know I’m always here for you. It’s you and me, kiddo. Forever and ever. You know that right?”

“But, B...Bert,” Mikey hiccoughed, “You’re with...with Bert now, are...are...aren’t you?”

Gerard laughed. “Oh, Mikey, sugar! Bert’s a distraction. Sure he’s fun to be around, with all the right connections for a great time, and a good fuck. But he’s not you. No-one could ever replace you.”

Gerard turned his head to plant a kiss on his brother’s head. Mikey softened slightly, letting more of his bodyweight fall against his big brother.

“There, that’s better.” Gerard took a large swig of vodka and rested his head on top of Mikey’s, allowing the other’s emotions to settle.

A couple of minutes later, Mikey shifted until he was sitting upright again. He swallowed down several mouthfuls of booze, one after another, barely pausing for breath. Gerard followed suit. 

“Hey, I know we said that we wouldn’t, you know, on tour?” Mikey’s voice was timid.

“Want Gee-bear to make it all better, huh?” Gerard reached out to stroke Mikey’s face.

“Please?”

Gerard stretched out his legs and patted his lap. “Why don’t you come here then?”

Mikey wasted no time in positioning himself on Gerard’s lap, crashing their lips together. 

“Uh uh! Let me do all the work.” Gerard slid his arms around Mikey’s neck, answering his brother’s kiss. Once again Gerard was fighting the sense that as incredible as this felt, it was so wrong. After all the men he had kissed. No matter how many dicks he had sucked. No matter how many times he had fucked or been fucked. Nothing even came close to making him feel like touching, kissing and holding Mikey did.

Gerard swiped his tongue along Mikey’s lips. The action carried enough of a request with it that Mikey’s lips parted instantly and Gerard’s tongue was free to roam his brother’s mouth.

Mikey soon tangled his tongue with Gerard’s, but this was no contest for dominance. It was a dance to be enjoyed in the moment. As their tongues entwined, Mikey let out a low, involuntary moan, barely above a whisper.

That sound sent shivers down Gerard’s spine. The sensation encouraged him to grab hold of those slightly too bony hips, drawing Mikey in closer. Gerard relished this feeling. It had been too long since he had held Mikey in his arms like this soft, pliant and willing to let Gerard take full control - his for the taking.

Gerard began to lick along the razor-like jawline in front of him. He savoured the mixture of tears and stale sweat, and the prickle of stubble from days on the road without a motel stop to properly shower and shave.

“No marks! No marks! Not where...where..they can...can...see,” Mikey panted against Gerard’s chest.

Gerard growled in grudging agreement. He pulled the neckline of Mikey’s Joy Division t-shirt down to find an out of sight spot, right at the intersection of Mikey’s left shoulder and collar bone. God, how he longed to mark up his younger brother. Gerard craved to show the world that Mikey was his. At that very second, Gerard wanted nothing more than to be able to show Pete Wentz that he was a complete moron for rejecting Mikey Way, the most beautiful and amazing person in the whole world.

Satisfied with the mark he had left behind, Gerard peppered kisses all the way along Mikey’s collar bone to his right shoulder. Past caring that it might stretch the fabric, Gerard yanked the t-shirt further down on this side. Now he had more of Mikey’s pale flesh to play with.

Mikey arched back at his brother’s touch. A whimper dropped from between clenched lips. Gerard stifled a groan at the feeling of his brother’s hardening cock grinding against his before he sank his teeth deep into Mikey’s shoulder and squeezed his hips tighter.

It was not enough. There was no way that he was going to be able to stop now. The bulge in his pants was growing larger. The vodka was racing through his system. All he could think about was ruining his baby brother right there on the cold, dirty floor underneath the stage. Gerard needed to watch Mikey mewl, buck and writhe as he fell apart underneath his older brother until finally he would come to a shuddering climax yelling out Gerard’s name. However, that image would have to stay in his head for now. It was too dangerous. They did not have the time either. His hand was going to have to suffice and quickly.

“C’mon, lie down next to me.” Gerard shoved Mikey away from him and lay on his side, indicating that he wanted Mikey to lie down too, facing him. Gerard fumbled with his belt and zipper. Mikey began to follow suit. Gerard slapped his hands away, undoing the zipper of Mikey’s jeans then pulling them down around his thighs. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Mikey’s trunks until they joined his jeans at mid-thigh level.

Gerard paused for a heartbeat to look at the now erect cock in front of him, then finished undoing his jeans and releasing his cock from them. He reached down between himself and Mikey to wrap a hand loosely around Mikey's dick like it was his personal property, like he owned it. Because, screw Pete Wentz, he Gerard Way DID own it! 

Gerard snaked his hand down and cupped Mikey’s balls, creating that initial sense of connection, security and trust he knew his brother needed. Next, Gerard gently tapped his fingertips along them, feeling Mikey melt into his touch. Soon, he began in earnest, running his fingertips up and down the underside of Mikey’s cock, like a pianist teasing a concerto out of his beloved instrument. Then he began to spiral his hand along Mikey’s full length. Every few strokes, his fingertips would linger over the coronal ridge causing Mikey to squirm from pleasure. From time to time Gerard would stop to run his thumb along the topside, a few deft caresses to heighten the sensation for Mikey. Every action he took on Mikey with one hand, he copied on himself with the other. Matching tempo and pressure with every touch.

Mikey’s hands were everywhere. They tangled in what they could reach of Gerard’s hair. They grabbed at Gerard’s shoulders, using them to brace himself as he pushed up into his brother’s hands. All the while though, Mikey remained biting down on his bottom lip to keep himself quiet. It almost worked. Gerard could still hear faint groans emanating from Mikey’s throat.

Feeling the tightness in his chest and the strain building in his groin, Gerard knew it was time to up the ante. Gerard stilled for a second. Mikey huffed at the loss of movement, even though Gerard’s hand remained curled around the base of his cock. Gerard brought his palm up to the red, leaking head; he encased it in his palm for a few seconds before ensuring it was smeared with the precum. Then Gerard let go of his own cock and shuffled his body as close as possible to Mikey, till there was barely a centimetre between them. He relaxed his grip on Mikey, shushing the impatient wriggles coming from his brother. Then Gerard, with his long artistic fingers, encircled both dicks with his hand. The friction of cock against cock intensifying the sense of pleasure as he flicked his wrist and worked his way up, down and around them. 

Gerard shifted position again. He searched out Mikey’s mouth, prising it open with swift kitten licks. As soon as Mikey responded, Gerard clamped his mouth over Mikey’s, kissing him like he wanted both to suck the very soul from his body and capture every arousing sound that Mikey would make. 

Gerard could feel Mikey’s muscles tensing as Mikey twisted and rolled his hips. Gerard’s muscles in were tensing too, the heat building in his groin. Gerard squeezed harder while he kept up his pace; pumping their cocks together. 

Mikey trembled. Gerard felt a stuttering moan reverberate around his mouth. Finally, every part of Mikey tensed momentarily then went limp as he came over his brother’s hand. 

Gerard released Mikey’s dick. Taking a pressure and a pace that worked for him every time, Gerard continued working himself until he too tipped over the edge and ropes of his white cum joined Mikey’s, covering his hand.

Gerard flopped onto his back, waiting for his breathing to even out, the metaphorical ringing in his ears to stop and the world to stop spinning at a dizzying pace. He could not remember how long it had been since he had felt this way over a sloppy handjob. What he would not give to be able to cuddle up to Mikey, to indulge in all those little caresses and sweet kisses that should be a part of this blissed out state, especially with Mikey so uncharacteristically emotional. But this was not the place. Nor was this the time. They had to clean up and venture back into the world of touring rock musicians as brothers, not as lovers.

Gerard shrugged off his t-shirt, using it to mop up what he could of their cum. The shirt was already stained to hell with god knows what, so a few more would make no difference. He did say a little thank you to the stars that the band was trialling matching shirts and bullet-proof vests that night. The fact that both he and Mikey were changing clothes would not seem suspicious.

“Ready to kick some ass now?” Gerard asked.

Mikey nodded.

“You go on ahead and get ready. No-one will bat an eyelid if I’m missing for a few more minutes. They’ll just think I’m having another ‘episode’ or found some new crazy pre-show routine.” Gerard chuckled.

Mikey strode off, leaving Gerard to drain the last of both bottles and congratulate himself on once again proving himself to be both the world’s biggest douchebag and greatest big brother all at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so, there you have it! As I said at the start more than likely just a one time thing for me to write. Not my best work either, but then this is me on my no kink or AU shaming soapbox!
> 
> As always thank you for reading! I really enjoy interacting with people who read my writing, so please comment and let me know what you thought. All constructive comments welcome. No hating on the subject matter please!
> 
> I hang out on twitter under @morgawse_hp if you'd like to connect I usually tweet when I post something on here.


End file.
